Trapped in Crossfire
by GoldMind
Summary: Sienna and Chloe just lost their jobs and didn't except something extraordinary as they had to move to a small town called Forks. But what happens when they find out that the life they knew, will never be the same. As they meet the beta and his bossy friend, they realize that their life's are going to change
1. Chapter 1

**Oh yeah, right.. I don't own Twilight ;)**

**Have fun! :)**

* * *

Chloe shrugged and gave Sienna a desperate look. Sienna just glanced at her for a second before she kept chewing on her bottom lip. Both of them weren't very good at making decisions. They never were and probably never will. The black-haired man sitting in front of them had a hopeful look on his wrinkled face and tried to make the two sheets of white paper, lying on the table, look more inviting.

He waited for an answer, which Chloe and Sienna couldn't give him.

„I don't really understand. You need a decision..now..?",Sienna asked and blinked confused with her green eyes,"... because this isn't actually something we can decide in just ten minutes, you know?". Chloe nodded and agreed with her brunette friend. The man in the suit shoved the two sheets of paper closer to them.

„Miss Cole, Miss Farley.. unfortunately this is your only option. I understand your point but I can't do nothing about it.. except for this", he explained with a raspy voice. It was also an uncomfortable situation for him. Chloe sighed frustrated. That was all coming a little bit too unexpected.

„Mr. ...Richards", Sienna began and searched a few seconds for the right words,"we are talking about a 900 miles distant little town. It's not like we can easily ply between our home and work. That's just not possible. That's our life. Do you know how hard it was? To built something like all of that? Just two young girls? We've been so happy that we found a job and now, 8 months later, you want to tell us that we're going to lose all of this except when we're ready to move? One year ago we left our hometown because we had lost everything there and now we have to leave this city, too? I bet there's another way of-".

„No, there's not another way Miss Cole and you are not the only ones to be affected by this. We have a partner company that is ready to apply you. I know your awkward situation so I offer you a new life. Other employees don't have this bonus. Listen.. this Forks or you two will be unemployed again". That was crystal clear.

Chloe buried her face in her hands and didn't know anything anymore. Sierra just looked shocked. That was it. Again. The diner, which they've been sitting in for an hour now was empty now. The last guests were gone and Mrs. Collins, the cleaner entered the door. Her blue smock in one hand. Sienna's and Chloe's smock were green, hanging tight around there body.

„Okay", Sienna finally said and tried to steady her voice, which Chloe lost somewhere in between this conversation,"how much time do we have?". Chloe glanced over to Sienna, who gave her a tortured look. Then she nodded once. They've made a decision. It would've taken too to find a new job. Who would've paid the rent for that time? Their parents? Hell no.

Mr. Richards breathed out relieved and handed each of them a small pen.

„So, this diner will close in three weeks. Til then everything has to be done. I help you two find a place for living, but that won't be the major problem. Of course there'll be a moving van for you, but only for one drive. Everything else I will clarify for you. The chinese restaurant you're going to work at is called ‚Golden Gate'.They're expanding at the moment so they'll going to need some helping hands in Forks".

Sienna listened carefully but couldn't keep up with his fast words. Golden Gate? Chinese? The Chilango, the restaurant they've been working at for now almost a year, was specialized with mexican food. Was she even able to cook sushi? Chloe was reading the paper in front of her with a frown.

„Uhmm the payment..", Mr. Richards began again and took off his too-small glasses,"1200 Dollar a month. As cook and waitress but you have to be present whenever they'll need you".

Chloe was surprised by that.. definetly. Her blue eyes lit up as she nervously patted her blonde hair. A small smile on her full lips. Sienna stayed unimpressed. 1200 Dollars was more than what they were getting now but for which price? A new town, new people. They needed new furniture and a new kitchen, because their old one won't fit into the new flat.

„Sienna", Chloe whispered and shook her best friend lightly on her shoulder. Sienna stared at the blonde girl, who gave her a worried look,"are you ok? You know, that there isn't another option but we'll make it. We will never give up on what we've worked so hard... remember?". Sienna nodded. Chloe was right and Sienna knew. She needed Chloes optimism. More than she would admit because Chloe saw things different from how Sienna saw them and that made her calm.

So they signed. Sienna Cole and Chloe Farley. San Francisco was great. Yeah.. it was.

Three weeks, a few tearful nights with much alcohol and doubts later Sienna tried to shove the huge grey couch into the moving van. Without success. Chloe ran over to her, wearing her track suit and beanie and pushed hard against the huge couch, which was definitely the most expensive item they owned.

„Done?", Sienna asked exhausted and let herself slump onto the asphalt. 8 hours they've been moving out now. 8 freakin' hours. Chloe padded her friend's shoulder and sat down beside her.

„Yeah, gurl.. so get the hell outta this town before I over think all of this", Chloe smirked and Sienna laughed out. Now there was no turning back. Quiet they drove in their old Chevy S10 followed by the moving van. It was an eleven hour drive from San Francisco to ... Sienna shook her head at the thought of living in the middle of nowhere.

„It's going to aaaall right, Sisi", Chloe tried to cheer the brunette girl up, using her nickname. Sienna just gave her a tired smile and pinned her eyes on the road again as Chloe continued,"we never had much luck, Sisi, I know, but I think everything happens for a reason, you know. Maybe we're just meant to work for a chinese restaurant.. maybe we'll be one of the best sushi makers of all freaking time". Sienna had to laugh at that. Nothing could kill the mood of this Barbie right here, Sienna thought. Chloe sure was a Barbie. Relaxed she sat in the passenger's seat, her long, toned legs resting on the dashboard. Her ashy blonde hair up in a high bun. She had dark brown eyes even though you barley ever seen them because Chloe had a weird obsession with sunglasses. She nearly always wore them. Always. Too bad there's no sun in Forks.. ever!

A few hours later Chloe was driving the car, the clouds began to appear and it was getting darker.

The sun set. That's when they arrived. They still didn't know which place Mr. Richards chose for them. They just had the address and a navi, which was leading them to the Olympic Drive. A small street surrounded by trees and the woods. It was a 5 minute drive to the Golden Gate, which was perfect.

„You kiddin' me, right?", Chloe said mostly to herself as she and Sienna stood in front of their new home. It was a house. A whole house just for the two of them. That was just too good to be true.

„Yeah, don't worry, probably the inside looks shitty", Sienna mumbled as she stomped towards the old wooden door, the keys jingling in her hand. Sienna rolled her eyes,"and too bad that here's nothing but wood. No one will hear our screams if someones breaking into our house", Sienna shouted at she entered the door. Chloe just looked worried into the darkness beside her. Sienna was fucking right. „Wait up!", she yelled back and ran after Sienna.

Carefully they stepped into the house. It was nearly everything made of wooden which Chloe liked. Sienna was not really a fan of it. First of all they stood in the living room, which was nearly the whole house. There was a small kitchen area at the opposite side and a small hall leading to three doors right ahead from where Sienna and Chloe stood.

„Hmmmm I think it's nice. Looks cozy and cute", Chloe said with her high voice. Sienna glared at her. „Everthing looks cozy and cute to you, Lolo", Sienna stated and went to check the kitchen. Chloe went for the three other rooms. She entered the first door on the right side of the hall and looked into a very beautiful bathroom with a tube and shower.

„Oh my gosh", she squealed. She had her last bubble bath when she was thirteen as she had a sleepover at one of her friend's house. She couldn't believe how lucky they were.

„Wha- oh my god! I'll be the", Sienna instantly said as she saw the tube. It's been a while since her last bath, too. Chloe shot her the death glare while Sienna just laughed.

At 3pm they decided to just sleep on one mattress and to put everything up in the morning. They could barely move anymore, so they just left their closets, their beds, a huge table with four chairs and another few smaller cupboards outside for the rest of the night. The couch, television and a small coffee table were already inside. They didn't really own much but it was enough for them as long as they had beauty stuff, something to eat and a shower... or a tube.

* * *

**Hope you liked it babes. Just tell me what you think of it! :)**

**-GoldMind**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's continue babes :)**

:*

* * *

„Oh Sisi, I broke our hair dryer this morning. Sorry about that but we need a new one now", Chloe confessed as she was searching through some hair stuff. Sienna just glared at her and mumbled „blondes" und her breath before looking for some conditioners and shampoos.

They were shopping at a supply store called ‚Clearwater's supply store', which was right at the across the Golden Gate. They were greeted by an older yet pretty woman with black long hair and copper skin. She obviously was the owner of the shop.

Sienna was just looking for a good chapstick as she heard the bell at the door ring. She looked up at a tall guy, who was about six-foot three, entering the store. We walked behind the counter and hugged the woman behind it tightly.

„Hi mom", she heard him mumbling and couldn't stop staring. He hand dark brown hair and the same skin color as his mother, maybe even a little lighter. He was built very well and appeared pretty massive. His black shirt showing defined abs. He was hot, which was very surprising for Sienna. They hardly seen any people around here and the first guy to see was hot. Great.

„Oh don't chose this one, Sisi, it'll dry out your lips even more", Chloe informed the brunette girl and pulled her out of her trance. Blinking at the chapstick in her hand Sienna picked up the one Chloe suggest her and put it at the checkout.

„Oh, look! Who is that?", Chloe purred in Sienna's ear, looking over to the counter. She was such a flirt even though she wasn't even interested in anyone except for the dick Jason. Sienna rolled her eyes and mouthed „I know" at her friend.

„Let's just pay and get outta here", she then said and tried to get the attention of the woman, who was still talking to her son. Apparently there was no other staff except for her.

„Excuse me! Can we pay?", Chloe shouted over at her using her sweet voice. Now they had the attention of them both. The guy looked over to them and smiled widely. Sienna knew Chloe was smirking back at him just like she was. He really was very attractive though.

„Oh, sorry girls, of course! Seth, can you..", the women asked her son, who now was walking over to them.

„Hey ladies", he greeted, still smiling and began to register the items,"I've never seen you here. You new ?". Chloe leaned over a bit to answer.

„Yes, just moved here yesterday", she said and smiled sweetly. He looked up at her and suddenly stopped his movement. His eyes widened as he stared at Chloes, now frowning, face. It was like he just stopped breathing because someone punched him violently in his stomach. It was really getting weird and awkward, so Sienna decided to say something.

„Uhm you ok?", she asked with a slight grin, trying to get him to look at her instead of Chloe, by blocking his view with her own face. He stared blinking, realizing Siennas face and took a deep breath as he was breathing for the first time. It really freaked the hell out of the two girls.

„Eh.. yeah, I-uhm... just.. mymomwillcontinue", he stuttered and rushed out of the store. Chloe and Sienna looked over to his mother who was just as confused as they were. Then she hurried over to them.

„What the fuck was that?", Chloe whispered,"Is there something wrong with my face or what? That guy really starred the hell out of me". Sienna nearly had to laugh at that but she was right. That really was strange.

„Sorry girls, my son obviously needed to go. Was everything fine?", the woman asked kindly. Chloe and Sienna just nodded before walking with a ‚good bye' out of the store. The black-haired guy not even in sight anymore.

„Wow, he couldn't wait to get away. Weirdo. Let's buy some real stuff, Sisi. Food!", Chloe cheered before they went to the local grocery store.

„TABLE FIVE!...TABLE FIVE!", the chinese woman shouted angrily at Chloe, who was rushing from one side of the restaurant to the other, hands and arms full of plated and drinks.

„Yeah I know, but it's too m-", she tried to say but the chinese woman, called Mrs. Chang, Chloes and Siennas bosses wife, interrupted her.

„No, no, no! You need to be faster. This is what we stand for. Good AND fast service", she snapped at Chloe. The blonde girl just rolled secretly her eyes and grabbed another huge amout of plates. Meanwhile it wasn't any better in the kitchen. Sienna had a hard time learning how to make sushi. The su-chef was already getting nervous but doesn't it needed years to be a good sushi maker?

„Roll it tighter..yes..no, no that tight!", Siennas chef ordered and tried to show her how to make it by using his hands, gesturing a rolling move. Sienna sighed and tried again after another sushiroll fell apart.

Around ten pm it was getting a little bit quieter. Sienna was washing some dishes, watching Chloe collecting the used plates from the tables, through the open window between the kitchen and the actual dining room. She saw how someone entering the door caught Chloes attention, before she rushed over to Sienna.

„The weirdo from the supply store is here with his hunks of friends. I don't know what they feeding them here in Forks but they're growing big, damn it", she said fastly.

„They're from La Push. My su-chef just looks like Seth.. you know, the copper skin and all. He told me he lies at the reservation down at the beach. Seth and his friends", Sienna stopped to get a look at them," must be from there, too".

Chloe made an ‚Ohhhh' face and watched, them over her shoulder, sitting down at the very end of the room. She sighed.

„Should I say something?", she asked Sienna, who looked confused at her.  
„Why? Just say ‚hi'", she answered and continued to dry the wet plates.

„Hmmm yeah, maybe I say something", Chloe announced before bouncing off. Sienna just chuckled to herself.

As Chloe approached the table full of tall, massive men she suddenly felt very small. Okay, she wasn't the tallest girl but she never felt intimidated by didn't like that so she kept her head high and put her most beautiful smile on her face.

„Hey guys", she greeted them friendly. They all looked up at her, surprised looks on their faces which confuesed Chloe a little bit. Seth had a small grin on his face as he said,"Hey, you're the girl from earlier right?". Chloe blinked. Of course she was.

„Yeah.. I am and you must be Forrest Gump. Run, Forrest, run", she snapped back, keeping her sweet voice and earned a few laughs from Seth's obviously knew. Seth was grinning even wider than before.

„Yeah, I guess so", he just murmured, watching her brown eyes move from his face to her little notepad again. As she took the orders from everyone she noticed they all looked very alike each other. They could've been brothers in Chloes eyes. Everybody short-cropped dark hair, dark eyes, copper skin and built very, very well. They all were kinda attractive.

Finally she turned her eyes to Seth, who was still looking through the card. She harrumphed slightly before a small smirk appeared on his lips. He closet the menu, handed it to Chloe and said,"I take number 58".

Chloe nodded, reaching for the card and found herself staring into Seth's dark eyes for the tiniest moment before turning around, leaving the table. She felt strange. Like.. something was off. These guys gave her a weird feeling. Especially Seth but she couldn't put a finger on it.

The entire night she felt Seth's eyes on her. Whenever she glanced over at him, he was watching her, as if he tried to figure out what she was doing. It was totally weird. She thought of him as a psychotic stalker at the end of the night.

While Sienna was rambling around with pots and jars in the kitchen, Chloe was washing up the tables. Just then the'gang of hunks' were about to leave, putting on nothing but thin sweaters or leather jackets. Chloe frowned at Seth as he walked towards her.

„It's like 50 degrees outside. Aren't you guys cold?", she asked pulling up an eyebrow. Seth just chuckled low as he shook his head.

„Naw, it's ok, we're used to it", he stated, pulling the collar of his leather jacket up. Chloe narrowed her eyes.

„What was getting you into such a rush this afternoon? You looked at me like you've just seen a ghost", she suddenly said before she really thought about it. Actually she didn't care about it. Seth breathed in, putting his large hands into the pockets of his jeans as a serious look washed over his features.

„Well I just.. forget about an important appointment and.. yeah". Lame, Chloe thought.

„Okay then", she said, deciding to just leave it. She didn't care anyway.

Seth nodded slowly, locking her eyes with his own again. Chloe parted her lips slightly, not knowing what the fuck was happening with her. Seth just made her feel really uncomfortable under his intense stare, even though she couldn't look away from his onyx eyes. Like he was drowning her and didn't let her breathe. But then she Jason appeared in her head. Quickly she looked away, back to the table she was washing and mumbled,"See ya".

She heard Seth voice vibrating while he laughed quietly."Yeah.. I hope so". With that he left.

„Uhhhhh what was that for, huh?", she heard Siennas voice. She looked over to the bar and found her friend leaning over the counter, smirking mischievously.

„I don't know what you mean", Chloe said playing innocent, though she couldn't hold back a small smile. Unfortunately she really didn't know what that just was.

„Oh, come on, Lolo", Sienna said, using Chloes nickname she gave her 8 years ago for the first time since they arrived in Forks,"that was something. What did he say?".

Chloe walked over to the counter and leaned just like Sienna over so she was face to face with her. „Nothing", she said monotone,"the only thing is.. he keeps staring at like.. like.. I am something he'd never seen before and so he wants to study every move I make". Sienna frowned.

„I know, it sounds weird but.. I don't know. Jason never looked at me like that... thank god!". Sienna snorted at that.

„Yeah right, because he didn't see your face while pushing your head even further down his d-".

„Sienna! What the hell? Stop it", Chloe nearly shrieked, looking around if there was somebody who could've heard that but apparently the chinese people weren't interested in their conversation.

„It's just the truth, Lolo, you know that I wouldn't lie to you", Sienna said honestly reaching for some glasses that were left at the bar. Chloe turned,after throwing the towel she was using into the sink. Sienna hurts her feelings by saying such things about Jason which she often said. Chloe shook her head and off the bullshit about Jason before she left the restaurant with Sienna in tow.

„Good mooooooorning sunshine", Chloe chirped as she bounced on Sienna's bed. Sienna growled and rolled over, hiding her face under the blanket.

„Ohhhh no, no, no, no, Miss Cole, you'll wake up now", Chloe ordered happily,"I made breakfast".

Sienna instantly pulled the blanket away from her face and narrowed her eyes at Chloe, who was smiling innocently at her with fuzzy big hair. „Really?". Chloe nodded.

A few minutes later they sat at their small kitchen table eating toast, bacon and eggs. If there was one thing Chloe could cook then it was breakfast. All the other food stuff she left to Sienna, who obviously had more talent in cooking.

„Why are you doing this?", Sienna asked Chloe warily. Chloe kept munching, winking at her friend. Sienna let her toast fall onto the plate, realizing what was going on,"No, Chloe, I will definitely NOT go hiking or some shit".

„Oh no, Sienna, please! You know how much I love the nature".

„You got the freaking forest right in front of your window. There is now way of getting anymore nature than this".

„I made you breakfast".

-„You had ulterior motives".

„You already ate everything".

-„You seduced me".

„And you participated".

-„HMPH"

„Just a hour or two. Put on your comfy trainers and we're off to the woods, honey".

„I can't believe I agreed to that", Sienna complained as she dragged herself up a small rock,"Just let me lay here and die". Chloe laughed from where she stood, which was 20 feet away from Sienna at the edge of a meadow.

„Come here, Sisi, look how pretty that is", she yelled and Sienna thought for a second about just running away.

„Ugh", she groaned as she got up and stalked over to Chloe. Her feet and legs were hurting like hell.

„What?"

„Loooooook", Chloe said, pointing at the velvet and pink flowers forming the meadow into a beautiful ocean of colors.

„Ok well, this really looks nice", Sienna had to admit before letting herself sink to the soft ground.

„Yeah, right?", Chloe agreed settling beside her friend,"I told you how great mother nature is. Now you really have a prove". Sienna rolled her eyes, lying on her back staring up at the light grey sky. Thank god that at least it wasn't raining.

„Yeah.. beautiful",she said sarcastically before closing her eyes,"Do even know the way back?"

Chloe made a „Pfff" sound and said,"Of course.. we came from this direction", she determined and pointed towards the ocean. Sienna peaked at her through one eye and sighed.

„You kidding me, right? We're not living at the beach", Sienna said bored, pointing in the opposite direction,"We're coming from there".

„What?". Now Sienna sat up again looking unbelievingly at Chloe.

„What what? You seriously ALREADY forgot from where we were coming?"

-„I thought you were marking the way"

„Yeah, sorry, how could I forget, I always mark the way. WE'RE LOST CHLOE!".

Chloe looked worried up into the sky noticing the clouds getting darker.

„What time is it?", she asked then, glancing over at a very pissed Sienna.

„Half past 5.. oh my god, its half past 5! You seriously been dragging me since 4 hours through the woods".

„Shit..", Chloe then mumbled.

„What?"

„It's getting dark in a half an hour".

„Wha- oh great! That's just great, Chloe. Do you ever think about what you're doing?", Sienna snapped pissed as she stood up, walking back into the trees.

„Hey! Where are you going? I'm sorry, Sisi, really but you don't have to give me that attitude now", Chloe shouted back before also standing up to follow Sienna.

„Back to the house, Chloe!"

„That's the wrong way". Sienna froze in place, turned and waited til Chloe was standing in front of her.  
„You tell me!", Sienna said a little bit too loud and stared angry at the blonde girl. Chloe blinked and narrowed her eyes.

„Stop screaming at me! You didn't remember the way back either!", Chloe snapped back, her voice a bit louder than usual. Chloe wasn't the hot-tempered type of person.

„BECAUSE I DIDN'T EVEN WANTED TO GO!", Sienna screamed at her from the top of her lungs and suddenly everything went very, very quiet. It was getting very dusky around them now and they noticed. A few ravens were screaming and they felt like it was the beginning of a bad horror movie.

Chloe looked around nervously before reaching to grab Siennas hand. The oppressive darkness making her slightly paranoid.

„Let's go that way", she said, dragging Sienna along. Already a few seconds later, they heard a couple of very loud cracking noises, that were coming from behind.

„Oh fuck, what was that?", Sienna asked, terror reaching her breathless voice as Chloe and she nearly ran away from whatever was cracking branches behind them. Keeping up the pace Chloe frantically searched for a familiar tree or bench. It never came.

„Shit! Sienna.. I-I think this is the wrong way. I think we're lost. I can't remember this path", Chloe stuttered nervously. Her hands were shaking as she grabbed Siennas trembling hand tighter.

„Oh god.. ok... ok... let's just shout for help. Maybe there's a forester out here", Sienna suggested before screaming out loud.

„HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!HELLOOOOOO!"

„HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!". Chloe was screaming like crazy as she noticed the almost pitch black forest surrounding them.

„HELLOOOOOOOOOO! IS ANYBODY HERE?", Sienna shouted again. Her throat already feeling sore.

„Hello", there was a male voice, coming from the right side of them, maybe 10 feet away. They both horrified badly. Wincing away at the same time. They could see someone standing there, leaning against a huge tree.

„Wh-who's there?", Sienna spoke out quietly holding onto Chloe.

„Hmmmm you can call me whatever you want. Don't be scared. It's fine", the man said, trying to calm them which was obviously not working as he took a few steps closer, revealing a scarred, yet handsome but kinda scary face with almost black eyes and brownish hair.

„What are you doing here? Are you the forester", Chloe asked breathlessly.

The man laughed quietly, stepping even closer."No.."

„Don't come any closer", Sienna then ordered, trying to sound serious but the man just kept laughing. A threatening sound.

„ No..", he said again til he had Sienna and Chloe pressing with their backs against a tree.

„Back off!", Chloe screamed out,"Back the fuck off".

„Watch your mouth lady, or I will rip it off", he growled taking Chloes face in between his hand. They instantly shut up as they knew he was serious about hurting them.

„So..", he began after he released Chloes face, circling them,"I can feel you are scared. You don't have to be but unfortunately I'm starving". They didn't move an inch. „And you two really smelling good", he purred as he again reached out to caress Sienna's hair but she slapped his hand away. Just as he was about to hit her, there was another growling ripping through the night. It sounded different, more animalistic but not very soothing either.

„We're dead", Chloe whispered as quiet as she could and hid her face in Siennas hair, as the stranger seemed a little nervous, looking around hectically.

„What the..", he just mumbled as a huge wolf alike looking animal appeared. It was three times bigger than a normal wolf and showing its spiky teeth. It's fur was dark silver and it didn't look very friendly.

* * *

**I love the tension. What do you think? :)  
**

**Mwah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter :) Have fun!**

* * *

Dumbfounded the strange stood in front of Sienna and Chloe staring at the beast coming through the trees.

„That's impossible.. I've never seen this in my entire life", he whispered mostly to himself, sounding a little bit amused by the appearing of the monster,".. interesting". The two friends just stood there, watching the scene with shocked eyes. They didn't know what was going on but they were sure that there was no way in hell to get out of this alive.

The wolf growled loud stepping slowly closer. It's eyes were pitch black. Sienna swallowed loud and closed her eyes thinking about her life and that it was just not fair to die so early. Chloe's breathing was irregular as she tried to bite down a scream.

„What you wanna do?", the man in front of them asked the animal and turned to the wolf. Sienna opened her eyes again and frowned. What the hell?

The wolf snarled dangerously, seeming to understand the stranger.

„Bring it on, puppy", the pale guy said and laughed scoffingly. That was when the huge animal lunged forward with a ear-splitting roar, scaring the hell out of Chloe and Sienna as they ducked. They didn't watch the scene but as Sienna opened her eyes carefully she saw nothing. There was a scream to hear in the distance and the brunette girl instantly reacted.

„Come on!", she ordered, grabbing Chloe by her wrist as she started to run, dragging Chloe along. They ran for their lives, Chloe looking over her shoulder every time there was a small sound to hear.

„Fuck! Where to go,where to go, where to go?", Sienna mumbled desperately as she hectically looked around.

„We've been here before", Chloe declared,"That way!". Again they ran as fast as their legs allowed them to, the ripping sounds behind them getting louder by second.

„Shit,shit,shit,shit", Sienna cursed as panic rushed over her again but in the far distant she could see the trees getting thinner and thinner. She picked up the pace even more. Chloe panted heavily as they stepped out of the forest, standing on a lonely road. It was completely dark. Even the lanterns were out which was freaking out Chloe even more.

„What now? And why are the lights out?", Sienna asked, watching the wood closely. Chloe shrugged as she started to walk. Sienna followed her with fast steps.

„What the fuck was that Chloe? This guy he was.. I don't know! Why did he smell us? Ugh! And what the hell was that for an animal? A genetically manipulated bear? Shit! Just run before they're coming back", Sienna stuttered anxiously as she started to jog again. Chloe was not leaving her side.

„I don't know! I ... I just hope this all was a nightmare".

It was 9 pm as they reached their street but again Chloe froze.

„Sienna.. who's car is that?", she asked quietly, pointing at the truck standing in front of their house in the dark. Sienna narrowed her eyes to see clearly.

„Oh god, what is wrong with this town?", she murmured. They slowly kept walking til they saw someone leaning against the car. A huge person standing there with arms crossed over his chest.

„Who's there?", Sienna asked loudly. Instantly the mans head snapped up.

„Oh hey! It's Sam Uley",he yelled back.

„And who is Sam Uley?", Sienna demanded again. The guy chuckled quietly as he stepped towards the two girls.

„I'm the local warden here. We're having a blackout at the moment in Forks, La Push and nearby towns. I just wanted to check on you because this house is very outlying. Is everything ok?".

Relieved Sienna and Chloe ran up to him.

„Thank you so much... we.. we just had a very alarming experience. In the woods.. there was a monster. A huge something. Like a giant bear which was chasing us. No! Chasing some scary guy who threatened us as we got lost in the woods earlier. The animal probably killed him but he was not scared of the beast at all... it was very weird. Really. You have to hunt this monster before it'll come back!", Chloe told the man with a shaky voice, pointing at the trees surrounding their house.

Sienna just nodded and said,"We're not save here, Sir". Sam could see the fear in their eyes and whatever just happened, he'll find out soon. As if he was in pain Sam closed his eyes, realizing it was someone of his pack out there obviously fighting with a leech. Who had patrol? Who had patrol?... Paul.

„Don't worry, ok? I'll take care of it. Please just go inside, lock the door twice and maybe light some candles or something. The light's working again about in an hour", he tried to calm them down as he lead them to their house. Nervously the two girls agreed, thanked him again and shut the door behind them. Locking it twice.

„I want to leave this place, Sisi, this shit was scaring me so bad", Chloe whined sitting down on the couch, watching Sienna closing every shutter in the house before lighting some old candles they brought with them.

„I know but... that's not possible you know that", she explained Chloe who was staring off into space.

„The guy just got killed by a huge bear.. oh my god. Sienna we had so much luck I can't believe it".

Sienna nodded sitting down next to her friend.

„It's all my fault. Me and my stupid ideas. I'm so sorry, Sisi", Chloe apologized, tears reaching her brown eyes as she laid a hand on Siennas knee.

Sienna took Chloes hand in hers, shaking her head,"No, Lolo, it wasn't your fault. This could've happened to anybody getting lost. Well.. probably not exactly like that but.. you know what I mean", she told her. Chloe sobbed letting her head fall back onto the couch.

In the morning all candles were out, the smell of burned wicks still lingering in the air. Chloe blinked as she woke up laying next to Sienna feet. They fell asleep on the couch last night. Chloe wiggled her head away from Sienna's black socks as she sat up, staring into the dark room. The shutters were still down and the only light entering the house was coming from under the front door.

Carefully Chloe stood up, opening all shutters again before she tried to switch the light on. It was working. Thank god.

Sitting down on the kitchen table Chloe flipped open her phone. Still no message from Jason or any calls. Was it that hard for him to call? Just once a week. She didn't want anything more. Disappointed she shut the cell phone again, burying her face in her hands. Tears creeping up her eyes as she thought about Jason kissing another woman because he didn't want Chloe anymore. She always thought about Jason cheating when he didn't call. She even didn't know why but just call it female instinct. Well,... they weren't really together but Chloe at least expected some loyalty from him.

Chloe knew what she was doing to herself, maybe she even knew that he was not honest to her at all but she couldn't break up with him. She couldn't just end everything they have because she needed someone who cared about her. Even when it was just twice a month. Sienna was there but Chloe needed a man in her life since she never have had a father in her childhood who took care of her. Maybe, Chloe thought, her behavior had something to do with her sad past, but she never would admit that. So she just kept raising her hopes with Jason that maybe someday he would even want her to move in.

„Morning..", Sienna mumbled as she entered the kitchen. Chloe looked up at her with puffy eyes and Sienna already knew that it was about him again. She sat down next to Chloe, putting an arm around her shoulder.

„Why are you doing this to yourself Chloe? I'm about to go insane, you know that? That freaking jackass keeps leading you on and on just because he knows that you'll be there every time he calls. You see what you are doing? You deserve SO much better, Lolo, and I told you a million times. Send him packing! It's enough! You're too beautiful to be chasing after a guy who gives a shit about you. I know this sounds hard but you finally have to open your eyes, Chloe".

Silence.

Chloe sobbed again and looked at Sienna. She nodded and buried her face in Sienna's hair as her friend hugged her tight. Maybe, Sienna thought, maybe she finally understands.

„So okay! You wanna tell me that I have to drive over to the police office and write down everything what happened by myself? Seriously? I just wanted to inform you about some huge freaking bear eating humans in the woods. I didn't want to give a whole report... yea... yes... Okay, then do that. Bye", Sienna snapped into the phone before throwing it onto the couch.

„It's rediculous how unable the police is around her. Chief Swan can go write his report by himself. He won't do anything about it anyway". Chloe just nodded after turning down the volume of the tv.

„I know.. maybe we shouldn't go hiking anymore", she suggested with a smile. Sienna just glared at her,"funny", she stated then.

Chloe frowned as there was knock on the door.

„I get it", Sienna said after standing up,"maybe it's the bear wanting some fish". Chloe just chuckled turning the volume on again.

„Oh ehm- hey", Sienna greeted Sam as she opened the door. Sam smiled and greeted back.

„Can I come in for a second?". Sienna just looked at him for a moment before saying,"Of course, of course, come in". Sam smiled and said ‚Hi' to Chloe, who was a little bit astonished to see him.

„Oh the bear catcher is in the house", she joked and stood up. Sam laughed as he followed Sienna into the kitchen.

„So.. what's going on?", Sienna asked sitting down between Sam and Chloe on the kitchen Quileute man folded his hands, looking serious now.

„Let me get straight into it: The ‚bear' problem has been taken care of", he said,"We.. umm I shot him this morning. It won't cause danger anymore".

Sienna smiled widely, looking relieved. So Chloe did.

„Thanks.. I mean, it's always sad to kill an animal but this thing was huge and it attacked us so I bet this was the right decision", the brown-haired girl announced. Sam smiled tired at them before saying,"Okay, so, another thing, I just noticed that the tire of your car really looks kinda.. destroyed. Apparantely I'm a mechanic and own a shop down in LaPush. I just wanted to tell you that before anything bad happens because broken tires can be very dangerous while driving".

„Ha! See! I told you that the tire looks kinda crappy! I was right", Chloe said looking knowingly at Sienna, who narrowed her eyes at the blond girl.

„Okay .. so", Sienna began,"We have to drive to work everyday, maybe it would be better to fix it then. In case Chloe and I doesn't know anything about getting a tire fixed, we would be very happy if you could do that for us. Unfortunately we haven't got much money, so .. yeah". Sienna felt very uncomfortable saying it but it was necessary. They couldn't pay 200 hundred dollars for a tire.

Sam smiled warmly and shook his head. „It really is okay. Actually I have time now because one client cancelled his appointment for today. So if you are free to come with down to LaPush I can fix it til this evening".

Chloe blinked at Sam's kindness and looked hopefully at Sienna."Yeah that could be great! Right, Sienna?".

„Of course yea.. that'd be awesome. We're ready in a minute. There's the coffee machine. Feel free to make you a cup", Sienna announced before bouncing away with Chloe.

„That's great oh my god, he fixes our crappy tire for nothing!", Chloe whispered as she stood in front of the mirror, putting on some mascara and thin eyeliner.

„Yeah, I know.. kinda weird because he doesn't know us but.. whatever", Sienna whispered back, straightening her hair before she left to put different clothes on. Ten minutes later the two sat in Sam's truck as they towed the Chevy.

„Thanks again, we know that it's not usual to help some strangers out with their tire", Sienna laughed but she meant it. Sam smiled at her.

„No, it's really no problem, I see you just moved here and need the money for something more important than a broken tire", he explained, pulling onto the long road to LaPush.

„Thanks.. that's nice. So.. you own a shop? Is it just you fixing cars?", Chloe asked interested as she looked up into the grey sky.

„No, me and my friends own a garage. I'm responsible for the shop where we sell auto parts at", he told them, his dark eyes never leaving the road.

„Oh okay, cool", Sienna said.

„Yeah, where are you working at?"

„Oh, ehm, we're working at the Golden Gate's. The Chinese restaurant in Forks", Chloe told Sam, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail.

„Oh! I know, It's good there. I've been there a few times with my wife", he said as they entered the ‚welcome' sign of LaPush.

„You already married?.. I mean, I want to offend you but.. you look so young", Chloe admitted, watching Sam as a grin appeared on his face.

„Thanks! Well, actually I'm 23 but I feel ready. She's the right one. I bet you'll meet her soon", he said,"So we here". Sam pulled up into the driveway of a huge garage. The shop was right beside it colored in red paint and dark was a girl standing outside the shop smoking a cigarette. She looked uninterested at Sienna and Chloe as they got out the truck.

„Leah! Stop smoking outside the garage. I told you that it's dangerous with the gasoline", Sam shouted angry over to the dark-haired girl, who just rolled her eyes and flipped away the filter.

„Whatever", she mumbled before entering the shop again.

„Sorry for that but all her smoking freaks me out", Sam explained a little bit embarrassed of his outburst.

„Oh no it's okay.. I always shout a Chloe like this", Sienna said flat.

„HEY!", the blonde whined loudly,"Pff.. I'll leave".

Sienna chuckled as she watched Chloe examine the backyard. There was a small parking lot behind the garage where a few cars were parked. Chloe examined all shiny, fresh-fixed cars. She stopped at a white BMW, pressing her face slightly against the passengers window, trying to get a view of the inside. „Cute", she whispered to herself.

„Nice car, huh?", a man's voice said from behind. Chloe snapped up before turning around fastly. Seth. No!

„Eh-..Uhm.. yea..w-what are you doing here?", she asked confused. Seth grinned running a hand through his short-cropped, black hair. Chloe tried to calm her breathing as he came closer. He was wearing a dark blue shirt which showed his trained body and light denim jeans. Chloe tried to keep her steady breathing.

„I work here", he simply said, standing beside her as his smell hit Chloe like brick wall. She began to feel dizzy a bit and took another deep breath.'Okay, focus', she thought. „You like the car", Seth asked huskily before locking his eyes with hers again.

„I..uhm... yes, it's really nice", she tried to answer before dragging her eyes away. Seth still was grinning at her, noticing her nervousness.

„Good.. it's mine", he said and Chloe stared at him shocked.

„You kidding, right? THIS is not your car", she said stunned, running a hand over the shiny hood. „It's freaking gorgeous". Seth laughed shortly.

„Yes it is. Is it that hard to believe?", he asked still smirking at her reaction as he leaned against the white beast.

„No, but..", Chloe searched for the right words,"that's just too much", she laughed twisting her blond ponytail in her hands, grinning at Seth.

„If you want, you can ride it sometime", he offered, crossing his arms over his muscular chest. His smile slowly began to make Chloe even more nervous. She could even look at him.

„Oh, thanks but.. I would be afraid to crush it or something", she said, waving her hand derogatorily.

„I bet you won't", Seth told her with a low voice searching for her gaze again. Chloe smiled sweetly up at him as all her thoughts about Jason disappeared into the very back of her head. This guy was making her blush and no one ever made Chloe blush.

„CHLOE! COULD YOU COME HERE FOR A SEC? OH HEY, FORREST GUMP!", Sienna screamed at them. Chloe laughed out loud as Seth just glared at her.

„That was your own fault", Chloe giggled, leaving Seth on the parking lot. Trying to get her thoughts back together she walked up to Sienna and Sam, who were standing next to the old Chevy.

„What's up?"

„What is up?Guess what, babygirl, that tire got fixed again. Bad news: The other tree tires are crappy tires, too", Sienna told her friend, while watching Sam pulling all tires off the car.

„Wow.. that is bad news". Sienna nodded.

„Uhu.. I gotta get something to drink, now", she announced walking towards the shop.

„Sorry, but it'll take me til tomorrow to get the tires all changed", Sam said, wiping the oil off of his hands with a dirty towel. Chloe bit her lip.

„Okay, no problem, we're happy you doing this anyway". Sam smiled at her before turning around, obviously searching somebody.

„Uhm, I tell Seth to drive you home again", he said. Chloe's heart skipped a beat as Sam suddenly looked at her, as if he knew what just happened to her heart. He just grinned again and walked outside.

„Do you have Sprite?"

-„Nope"

„Pepsi?"

-„Nope"

„Coke?"

-„Nope"

„Seriously, stop popping that ‚p' like a lunatic", Sienna then snapped at the olive-skinned woman, standing bored behind the counter.

„..NoPe", she just kept teasing.

„Ugh. Fine.. water?"

-„Here", Leah said handing the bottle to Sienna,"2 dollars".

„What?.. Oh my god..", Sienna mumbled reaching for the bills stuffed into the back pocket of her jeans,"There you go".

„Hmmm! You new here? I've never seen you before. What a misery", Leah declared dramatically, pulling up an eyebrow.

„Well, yeah, we are new here! Problem with that? I bet we get it solved faster than you think", Sienna challenged the Quileute girl, putting a hand on her hip. Leah stared at her for moment before she started laughing.

„You cool. I like you. Leah", she said, stretching a hand out. Sienna shook it with a grin.

„Sienna, but you can call me Sisi".

„Oh god, what a shitty day", Sienna moaned letting herself fall onto the couch. She noticed Chloes dreaminess while she took off her coat, smiling like a fool.

„Oh no, I know that smile", Sienna blared burying her face in her hands. Chloe looked confused over to her,"What do you mean".

„Oh come on, don't play innocent, Lolo, I know you! You have a thing for Seth, right?", asked Sienna even though she knew the answer already.

„No! He's just ... nice, you know. I like his.. eyes", she confessed with a never-disappearing grin. Sienna watched her closely before shaking her head.

„You like his eyes, huh? Three weeks and he's making you breakfast", Sienna said monotone, turned around to grab Chloe's cell phone.

„Hey! What are you doing?"

-„Deleting Jason's dumbass number"

„OH NO! YOU'RE NOT!", Chloe screamed, trying to reach her phone but Sienna kept her distant.

„Done!", she chirped then throwing the phone at a shocked-looking Chloe. She caught the phone midair, looking for the number hectically.

„FUCK YOU, SIENNA! Why's you do that?"

„Listen, OK?! I see what is going on between you and Seth. You like him and he obviously is interested, too or why did you give him your number in the car earlier?". Oh.. Chloe didn't know Sienna noticed her, typing her number into Seth's phone, from the backseat. She got red. „Don't give me that look, Lolo, just be honest to yourself. Let that jackass go and open up to something new". With that Sienna swore to never try to convince Chloe again, she had enough now.

„You'll see him again tomorrow evening. Leah invited us to a bonfire down on the beach in LaPush. And if you promise me to be real with yourself and to try to like Seth, I'll promise to never get you pissed again about Jason... even though you chose him over Seth in the end".

Chloe watched her friend. She thought about this tempting offer before holding out her pinky.

„Pinky promise?"

-„Pinky promise!"

* * *

**Reviews are welcome :) Mwha's**


End file.
